When All the Pieces Fit
by xDaa-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION : UA : Derek tombe sous le charme de Stiles au premier regard, un soir de printemps.


**HELLO HELLO! HELLO HELLO !**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT RIGHT NOW !**

 **HELLO HELLO ! HELLO HELLO !**

 **IMMA GIVE IT TO Y'ALL RIGHT NOW !**

Comme d'habitude ceci n'est pas de moi mais de NARKOTIKA sur AO3 qui me permet de traduire ce chef d'œuvre.

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

La première chose que Derek remarqua fut son odeur. Elle était suffisamment attirante pour le faire se détourner de sa conversation. La tête légère, il essaya d'enregistrer cette indescriptible odeur. Il resta perdu un moment, comme ayant reçu un coup en pleine figure, puis il vit la source de son désarroi au loin devant lui.

D'abord ce n'était qu'une tâche à l'horizon, mais plus Derek se rapprochait, plus la jeune personne assise dans le ruisseau en train de laver son linge lui paraissait irréelle. Il ressemblait beaucoup trop à une nymphe pour être considéré humain.

Derek resta là, au bord de l'étang, où le ruisseau finit en trou d'eau, à fixer sans un mot le magnifique garçon pendant que les rayons du soleil couchant passant entre les branches des arbres rendaient tout flamboyant. La lumière orangée du soleil rendait les ombres des cabines installées en peu partout étranges, mais dans sa fluide et légère tunique, la silhouette du garçon restait lumineuse et incandescente. Mettant en avant sa peau parfaitement laiteuse et sa forme délicate. Ses cils paraissaient presque dorés sous les rayons et ses yeux, Derek pouvait _jurer_ qu'ils étaient _vraiment dorés-_

Soudain le garçon se raidit et se releva, les sourcils froncés. Derek ne cligna pas des yeux avant que le garçon ne se retourne et s'éloigne, sa bassine de linge posée sur la tête alors qu'il courait vers sa petite maison.

Derek, comme un idiot, resta là debout jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne se couche complètement et que les tambours du centre du village ne résonnent dans la nuit. Il remonta le chemin et s'arrêta devant la maison du garçon, puis tourna les talons et monta les marches de la cabine d'en face.

Derek salua son père avec un nouveau livre. «Il vient du village de l'Est,» expliqua-t-il. «Pour ta collection.» Son père passa sa main sur la couverture.

«Ne me dit pas que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu es partit si longtemps ?» rit le vieil homme. Derek baissa honteusement la tête. Son père lui sourit avec mélancolie et ouvrit les bras. «Bienvenue à la maison mon fils.»

* * *

Derek arriva à la célébration du retour des guerriers plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir passé du temps avec son père. Il rejoignit ses camarades en train de manger et boire, et contant leurs exploits pendant que la musique et les danseurs animaient la soirée.

Derek ne manqua pas de remarquer comment le jeune garçon de la rivière était lors de ce genre d'événements. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer la jupe traditionnelle qu'il portait, mais la dernière chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'observer.

«C'est qui ?» demanda l'un des guerrier, criant presque.

«J'ai entendu dire qu'il vient du village du Nord, celui qui a gelé en hivers,» répondit un autre.

Le garçon se fit entraîner dans un cercle de danseurs autour du feu et un nouveau rythme s'installa, lent et sensuel. Derek n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux. Ses doigts le picotaient, l'envie de tendre la main et de le _toucher_ devenait insupportable, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu faire un pas en avant, quelqu'un d'autre l'attrapait déjà par la taille. Quelqu'un d'autre le soulevait dans les airs, dansait à ses côtés, et se frottait contre lui. Derek grogna et avala d'une traite l'alcool dans son verre.

Plusieurs verres et démonstrations de force plus tard, Derek rentra chez lui, et tomba dans un profond sommeil, rempli de rêves de formes étranges et de crépuscule orangé. Il ne rêva cependant _pas_ de peau blanche et de yeux dorés.

* * *

Derek se réveilla à l'odeur sucrée de gâteaux chauds, et de quelque chose bien plus sucré que ça sous celle ci. Son nez le mena dans la cuisine, où son père était assis à table, un livre dans les mains, pendant que quelqu'un déambulait devant l'âtre. « Derek, » le salua son père. « Bonjour. Stiles nous a préparé le petit déjeuner. Viens donc t'asseoir. » Derek ne pouvait que regarder le garçon remplir leurs tasses de jus et s'installer, comme s'il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois, et Derek se sentit excité à cette pensée, d'avoir ce garçon - _Stiles_ \- être la première chose qu'il voyait en se réveillant chaque matin jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir son repas, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement et des bruits de pas se firent entendre sur le parquet avant que quatre corps ne s'immiscent dans la cuisine.

« Putain, » souffla Isaac. Derrière lui, Boyd et les jumeaux lui firent écho. Il y eu un bruyante course vers la porte alors que Derek se levait d'un coup de la table, le regard menaçant.

Il se retourna avant de sortir et dit, « Merci pour le repas. » Et après un moment, « C'était bon. » Dehors, Derek se changea dans sa forme de guerre, ses os craquants et son corps tombant au sol pendant sa transformation, prenant une autre peau. Il ignora les reniflements et les ricanements de la meute alors qu'ils couraient hors du village pour chasser le repas du soir.

Derek ne dansa pas avec Stiles cette nuit là non plus.

* * *

Le soleil éclatant, ne fut étrangement pas ce qui le réveilla, mais l'ombre soudaine le bloquant. Derek cligna doucement des yeux pour repousser le sommeil et se retrouva face à face avec Stiles.

« Je t'ai fait quelque chose. Pour aider avec le mal de crâne, » dit il, tenant un verre de ce qui semblait être de l'eau, mais qui émanait une odeur qui ne pouvait que dire le contraire. Derek se redressa dans l'herbe et prit le verre, buvant son contenu.

Avant de retourner à l'intérieur, Stiles se retourna vers Derek et dit, « Tu ne devrais pas boire autant. » Derek resta là, dans l'herbe, longtemps après que Stiles soit partis.

Il bu moins cette nuit là. Assez pour être détendu, mais pas au point d'en être malade.

La nuit suivante il ne prit qu'un verre.

Ils ne dansèrent toujours pas.

* * *

Ils étaient sensés pêcher, mais pour certaines raisons Derek était le seul en train de travailler. Isaac et les autres étaient appuyés les uns contre les autres, faisant à peine semblant de planter ce qui bougeait.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux une minute, pour trouver Stiles sautant de rocher en rocher de l'autre côté de la rive, un vase en argile sur la tête, avec toute la grâce d'un cygne. Le garçon se pencha pour remplir le vase d'eau et quand il sembla satisfait de la quantité, il le reposa sur sa tête, et sauta de nouveau sur les rochers pour rejoindre le village.

Derek transperça l'eau. Il prit une inspiration et sortit son harpon de l'eau, retirant les trois poissons de sa pointe pour les placer dans un sceau, et se retourna pour dire aux autres de partir s'ils ne comptaient pas aider, quand il vit Stiles au bord du chemin qui menait vers le village, vase toujours sur la tête, alors qu'une rougeur lui montait aux joues. Le garçon se retourna d'un coup et partit en courant.

Derek ne dit à personne de partir, et sourit juste comme un idiot en regardant la meute se disputer bruyamment pour savoir qui avait fait rougir le garçon.

* * *

« Est-ce que c'est une putain de blague, » dit soudainement Boyd.

Stiles n'était pas en train de se parler à lui même, comme le croyait Derek, mais à un bébé potelé avec des poings tout aussi potelés dans la bouche, assis sur le banc recouvert de plantes un peu plus loin devant. Le bébé regardait le garçon avec une attention toute particulière qui surpassait même le regard énamouré de Derek. Derek ne le blâmait pas.

« Est-ce qu'il s'en rend compte ? Entre la cuisine et le nettoyage et, et- maintenant ce _putain de bébé ?_ » fulmina Isaac.

Le dit bébé remua ses poings dans les airs, et Stiles se pencha pour le porter sur sa hanche. Le bébé babilla quelque chose et Stiles hocha la tête avec sérieux, comme si tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était parfaitement compréhensible et cohérent. Puis l'enfant commença à mordiller le téton de Stiles à travers sa robe et tout le monde tomba dans le silence.

« Je vais le faire miens, mais alors- » annonça Ethan, et ils tombèrent tous dans une dispute pour savoir qui avait plus de chance de faire du garçon de la rivière son compagnon.

Derek dut jeter la meute en dehors de la maison au moins huit fois pendant les deux semaines durant lesquelles Stiles s'occupa du bébé. Et les huit fois, il dut sortir avec eux. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il pourrait tenir à regarder Stiles bercer le bébé dans ses bras, et lui chanter des berceuses. Tout ce que l'animal et le charnel en lui désirait, c'était ce que Stiles donnait, alors que ça ne lui appartenait pas.

* * *

Derek se demandait parfois pourquoi son père avait Stiles à la maison. Il était bien avant que Stiles n'arrive. Et il l'était toujours.

Il se réprimanda de penser ainsi quand il se rappela à quel point Stiles et le vieil homme aimaient s'asseoir près de la cheminée pour lire pendant des heures.

Derek prenait des livres de temps en temps et s'asseyait avec son père.

Il apprit que le silence n'était pas juste du silence quand il était passé comme ça.

* * *

Derek dansa avec Stiles.

Dès que les tambours se firent entendre, avant que quiconque ne puisse penser à approcher le garçon Derek était là, une main légère sur les hanches de Stiles. Les danseurs se déplacèrent autour d'eux, tournant autour du feu, et Derek attendit, le regard baissé sur le visage Stiles, les tambours résonnants lourdement dans ses oreilles pendant que les ombres bougeaient sur la peau étincelante du garçon, les yeux sombres sous le ciel étoilé en contraste avec ses joues éclairées par la Lune. Puis des doigts recouvrirent ceux de Derek alors que Stiles se collait plus près, menait plus durement les mains de Derek sur son corps.

Et ils dansèrent.

Comme les marrées et la Lune, ils bougeaient l'un avec l'autre, poussant, attirant plus près, mais jamais assez. Derek avait le cœur dans la gorge, les mains bougeant sur une peau qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir toucher de la sorte, et Stiles le regardait comme si Derek lui avait offert la vie. Les tambours accélérèrent et Stiles tourna, tourna, tourna, avant que Derek ne le soulève par les hanches, la musique s'arrêtant avec un dernier bang, et la seule chose retenant Stiles de tomber était Derek.

Le guerrier posa doucement Stiles au sol, les mains toujours sur ses hanches. Stiles n'essaya pas de se dégager de sa prise.

Derek dit bonne nuit au garçon devant sa porte, et ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

* * *

Stiles restait plus longtemps quand il rendait visite au père de Derek. Il cuisinait toujours et rendait le vieil homme content. Mais il trainait.

Derek était dans l'étang, lavant son corps de la poussière et de la saleté. Il était tard, bien après le couché du soleil, et presque tout le monde était endormis dans son lit, sauf, bien sûr, Stiles. Le garçon descendait le chemin, pieds nus dans le sable blanc alors qu'il se rapprochait. Derek était tendu, le regard rivé sur Stiles au dessus des eaux sombres, si pale contre les ombres de la nuit. Le clair de Lune accentuait chacune de ses formes.

Puis, Derek ne put qu'observer la bouche ouverte alors que Stiles retirait sa tunique blanche, la laissant tomber au sol comme un rideau, révélant sa peau laiteuse sous la Lune. Stiles laissa son vêtement dans le sable et s'avança dans l'eau froide, sa peau disparaissant dans les profondeurs noires de sa surface. Il se détourna de Derek et commença à se laver.

Derek ne bougea pas. Il était paralysé d'incertitude avant que Stiles ne lui lance un regard faussement timide par dessus son épaule dans un geste qui ne pouvait être prit que comme une invitation. Il se rapprocha, le cœur battant la chamade et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Stiles. Le garçon se retourna, regardant Derek par dessus ses sombres, cils humides. Derek ne perdit pas plus de temps avant de prendre Stiles par le menton et faire se rencontrer leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser qui se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de plus affamé et impatient. Stiles attrapa Derek par ses larges épaules, penchant la tête, essayant de l'embrasser plus profondément, désespéré de lui voler son souffle.

Et Derek le laissa faire.

* * *

Stiles ne retournait presque plus dans sa cabine désormais.

Il restait après avoir cuisiné et nettoyé et laissait Derek le poursuivre dans toute la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus un amas haletant de rires. Derek aimait le coincer contre un coin du mur, pour l'embrasser et à en perdre le souffle, et frotter son odeur partout sur le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il sente comme lui, la peau rougie et irritée par la barbe du loup. Le père de Derek avait toujours un sourire en coin quand il entendait les pas lourds de Derek contre le parquet, essayant d'attraper Stiles alors qu'il courait dans les couloirs.

Parfois Stiles passait tout son temps à lire, recroquevillé sur un tapis, et grattant Derek derrière l'oreille alors qu'il était allongé contre le loup dans sa forme de guerre. Le père de Derek souriait alors encore en coin.

* * *

« Tu ne bois plus vraiment maintenant, » mentionna Stiles un matin, assis sur la table de la cuisine. Derek leva les yeux, et un rougissement monta aux joues de Stiles, sa respiration s'accéléra, et il écarta les cuisses, relevant doucement sa robe vers le haut. Derek l'embrassa avant que plus ne soit révélé.

Des mains dures et calleuses -des mains de _guerrier_ \- relevèrent le reste de sa robe, ramenant les jambes de Stiles autour de ses hanches, pressant le garçon contre lui avec une large main sur le bas de son dos. Derek ravagea les lèvres de Stiles, et celui ci haletait contre les siennes, sa voix plus aiguë qu'habituellement, « J- je n'ai jamais- je ne- comment- »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » dit Derek d'une voix rauque, frottant sa barbe contre la peau douce du cou de Stiles, passant ses mains de haut en bas sur ses côtes, pressant ses petits seins. « Je vais prendre soin de toi. » Et avec ça, Derek s'accroupit devant Stiles et posa sa bouche là où personne n'avait jamais été.

Stiles lâcha un cris, sa main allant agripper les cheveux de Derek alors que le guerrier comblait son désir, enfonçant sa langue à l'intérieur, le dévorant comme si Stiles était son premier repas après avoir été longtemps affamé. Derek enroula ses mains autour des cuisses tremblantes de Stiles et les écarta, l'exposant encore plus, et enfouit un doigt en lui, le préparant si bien que Stiles en criait de plaisir. « Derek, Derek- _Oh_ \- s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin- _dedans_ -en moi, Derek _je t'en prit._ »

Derek se redressa, portant Stiles et le posant sur le sol de la cuisine. Stiles eu à peine le temps de regarder son large membre, dur, avant qu'il ne le pénètre, là où il était si mouillé, chaud et _parfait._

Derek alla plus doucement cette fois, s'enfonçant avec force, bougeant dans cet endroit sacré en Stiles où le garçon s'ouvrait pour lui, là où il était jeune et prêt et attendait d'être remplis. Stiles leva les yeux vers lui, les lèvres rougies et humides, une rougeur se répandant sur sa peau. Derek mordilla son cou, laissant derrière son passage une trainée de marques sur sa gorge, ses clavicules et sur sa poitrine. « Je vais te donner des enfants, Stiles. Et tu vas les nourrir, là- » il malaxa doucement ses petits seins « - et on les élèvera ensemble, pour qu'ils deviennent de bons loups, » lui promis Derek, tenant Stiles près de lui, inhalant son odeur contre sa mâchoire, augmentant ses coups, et accélérant son rythme. « Et je vais prendre soin de toi et de nos enfants, je le jure, » souffla Derek, martelant Stiles de rapides et durs poussées dans sa chaleur. Stiles enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Derek, et plaça une main sur son visage, la respiration hachée. « Je te protégerai toujours, je t'aime- _toujours_ , Stiles. »

Dans un dernier coup, Derek écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles, s'enfonçant profondément dans le garçon, le regardant trembler, son dos s'arquer, ses haches rouler pour rencontrer les siennes, alors qu'il venait dans un fort sanglot, satisfait.

Les rayons du Soleil passèrent à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, rendant le parquet flamboyant, et alors que Derek reprenait sa respiration, il jura qu'il avait pu apercevoir une auréole posée au dessus de la tête de Stiles.

* * *

En été, Derek et Stiles s'unirent dans le centre du village.

Ils dansèrent.

Isaac pleura.

* * *

En automne, Derek commença la construction d'une nouvelle cabine.

* * *

Le printemps suivant, Stiles se tenait dans le ruisseau dans la même robe blanche dans laquelle il était heureux de pouvoir rentrer à nouveau. Cette fois, le bébé qu'il portait contre sa hanche était le premier des nombreux enfants que Derek lui avait promis.

Derek se rapprocha, éclaboussant l'eau autour de lui, son fils hurlant de joie. Il passa un bras autour de son compagnon, et un autre autour de son enfant.

Ils dansèrent.

Le père de Derek était assis sur son porche, un livre sur les genoux, en souriant.

Il tourna la page.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Hey hey hey.

Et non je ne suis pas morte, haha. J'avoue que ça va faire un sacré petit moment que je n'ai pas posté et je m'en excuse grandement !

C'est juste que la Fac demande plus mon attention. Ouais, et ça me saoule ! Lol.

Bon sinon, vous ça va ? Les cours, le travail ? Oui ? Super ! Pensez à toujours prendre soin de vous avant tout !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensés ? Moi j'ai ADOREEEE !

Venez tout me raconter sur mon **Twitter** : **xDaachan**

 _La bise !_


End file.
